The Time That I Destroyed Your Garden
by Xenon Silver Sword
Summary: Even through Veronica and Betty had known each other since pre-school it doesn't take until one time in high school when Veronica and her group decide to vandalized the Cooper's back yard; and completely destroying Betty's private small garden; for Veronica to finally take that step to talk to Betty. Their fated love story keeps on telling itself in different time frames.


**The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 **Prompt: #76 (Scenario) – Me and my buddies vandalized your backyard tramping your mini garden in the process. Now I feel really shitty cause you're really upset about this. Look I'll help fix it okay just stop with the sad faces.**

BettyandVeronicaBettyandVernicaBettyandVeronicaBettyandVeronicaBettyandVeronicaBettyandVeronica

"Hey what's wrong Betty?" Kevin asked leaning across the work table to look at his best friend in the eyes. Only thing was that the blonde had her gaze lowered to the table. He gently placed a hand on her stiff right shoulder. "Come on girl talk to me."

Betty sniffed.

There was suddenly a loud laugh a few tables away from them. Betty stiffened even more under Kevin's touch. His head twisted and he glared at the table of some of the most richest and rudest girls in their school.

The straight redheaded girl gave him the finger. His glare intensified as he knew whatever was upsetting Betty that the dreaded snotty group had a hand in it. He wanted to set to his feet and storm over there and tell them that if they didn't leave Betty alone; then he would have his father on their case until they decided to move out of Riverdale for all time. But he knew that Betty needed him by her side at the moment. He turned back to look at his best friend. "Whatever those bitches did …. you know they did it out of pure jealously." He spoke in a low voice as he gently massaged her shoulder.

Betty's fists clenched in front of her. She relaxed them as the memory of what she had discovered upon waking up that morning. No amount of finger nail impressions that she could make in her palms would make the situation untrue. Sides she didn't want to have the moon creases in her palms to remind of her this incident.

"Please Betty …." Kevin spoke once more.

"Little miss Perfect won't tell you what has her crying." The smirk was evident in the voice that spoke in front of them. "Well you Betty?"

Kevin's eyes lifted and he met the cold stare of the red headed. "What did you do bitch?"

The red head girl tasked. "Is that a way to speak to your betters Keller?" She smirked as she crossed her arms across her chest. "But I'll be nice and not make you pay too much for that slip of yours." Her eyes lite up. "Sides I want to personally see your voice when you learn that someone … and I really don't know whom …. but someone took it upon themselves to round up a little gang and destroy the Cooper's back yard. Also that someone decided to completely destroy little Ms. Betty's personal garden."

"How can you look yourself in the mirror Melissa? Seriously." Kevin growled low in his throat as he wrapped his arm around Betty's waist and pulled her against him.

Melissa's eyes opened wide in innocence; "I didn't do it. I just said that _someone_ did. I was just being nice by telling you about it." She shook her head with a mock pout. "This is what I get for being nice and telling someone so beneath me about something upsetting that happened to their friend." She walked back towards her own table. "This may be last time I will ever be this nice to anyone whom has a station in life like yours Keller."

"I'm sorry Betty." Kevin gently kissed the top of Betty's head as he gently pulled it down to rest on his shoulder. "I'll help you fix it. I promise."

"It's all destroyed Kevin. They didn't leave one thing alive." Betty husked out as a lone tear rolled freely down her cheek.

"Quiet now class." Mr. Court spoke just as the final bell rang. "This isn't the time for a make out session Mr. Keller and Ms. Cooper." He glared at the two teens whom were sitting way to close together.

Betty blushed as she moved away from Kevin. Her eyes lifted and she spoke. "Sorry Sir." Her eyes lowered once more.

Mr. Court's heart dropped. He could tell that his student was terrible upset. He met Kevin's eyes and shook his head before the boy could say anything. He saw that Kevin moved over so there was slightly better distance between the two chairs. Not in his normal assigned seat …. but at least it was proper. His eyes lifted and drifted a little further back and he didn't miss the smirk in Melissa's eyes. He would be watching that one more closely from now on.

"Sorry that I'm late." His eyes drifted over to the door way where Veronica Lodge was making her way into the classroom with a toss of her hair. "You know the rules Ms. Lodge."

Veronica paused before she made her way to her assigned seat. "Sorry Mr. Court I had to call my mother about something important." She spoke in a low tone.

Mr. Court sighed and folded his arms across his chest. "Seeing how you are late Ms. Lodge … for the third time this semester I have decided to change your assigned seating."

Veronica's eyes widen. "Now wait one moment Mr. Court."

Mr. Court spoke. "I know that whatever your friend Melissa had done to upset Ms. Cooper that you had a hand in it Ms. Lodge."

Slight sadness entered Veronica's hazel nut eyes. But she quickly masked it. Her back stiffened. "What's it too you sir?" She asked in a stiff low voice.

"Your new assigned seat is now sharing a table with Ms. Cooper and Mr. Keller." Mr. Court spoke in a firm tone.

Kevin and Betty both stiffen at Mr. Court's sudden ordered from the quiet whisper conversion that he and Veronica had been having. They both looked at each other than back at their teacher and Veronica's stiff back side.

"You can't do that to a Lodge." Melissa's angry voice spoke up. She had stood to her feet and was ready to march forward.

"Sit down Ms. Smith." Mr. Court looked over Veronica's shoulder to where his student was standing. "Now!" He firmly finished.

"I would like to see you make me." Melissa snarled leaning forward on her hands. "I would love to see you make me dearly." She taunted.

"Stop making a fool of yourself Melissa." Veronica turned her head and glared down the isle at the red haired girl. "Sit down and be quiet."

"You are a Lodge Veronica; you don't have to sit with the likes of 'them'." Melissa stormed her right handed finger pointed firmly at the back of Betty's stiff body. "You are so much better than being associating with them."

"Enough Melissa." Veronica spoke in a low tone. Fire in her eyes as she turned her body fully to face front. Her eyes met the sadden blue green ones of Betty. She could read planing how much pain the shy blonde was due to the actions that she; and her so called friends did to her backyard the night before …. and the words spewing from Melissa's mouth. Her eyes drifted to meet the fire in Kevin's eyes. Anger that were directing firmly at her. She swallowed around her suddenly dry throat. Her eyes lifted to meet Melissa's smirking one's once more. There was a challenge in the eyes of her frenemie …. one that she wasn't going to allow to win any longer. She was done. She was so done with this childish high school bull shit that she fell into long before she even knew what it was all about.

"Take your new seat Ms. Lodge. I still have a class to teach." Mr. Court spoke up in a tired but firm voice.

One final look in Melissa's eyes and Veronica walked over and sat at Betty's other side. She turned to the blonde. "I'm so sorry for what I did to your backyard last evening Betty." She softly said as she sighed deeply. "I'm sorry that I destroyed your garden." That wasn't even part of the plan. All the girls were going to do was just toilet paper the trees; make crop circles. They were even going to spry paint every tree; rock; and of course the side of the house and windows. But Melissa wanted to take things that one more step more and truly hurt Betty where it counted. Melissa and her followers willfully and gleefully destroyed every single planet in Betty's small garden. They made sure to throw all the dirt and planets all over the grass. They stomped on every flower that Betty had planted. There was nothing left to save.

Betty's eyes slowly turned to meet the hazel nut chocolate of her tormentor. "You didn't destroy my garden." She softly spoke. "Don't apologize for something that you didn't do."

"I didn't stop them." Veronica spoke. "I could have stopped them. But I didn't."

"Yeah you didn't." Kevin's low heated voice spoke from the other side of Betty. His angry eyes meeting her own.

"I want all attention on me." Mr. Court's voice rose in slight anger. "You still have to learn here." He looked at the table to the right of him. "Open your text books please." His eyes lifted to glare at the rest of his class … especially at a fuming Melissa. "Turn to page 287."

The class obeyed.

BettyandVeronicaBettyandVeronicaBettyandVeronicaBettyandVeronicaBettyandVeronicaBettyandVeronica

Veronica paused as she made her way around the side of Betty's house. She was nervous. Now that they didn't have an audience whom knew what the shy blonde would do and say to her? She wiped her sweaty palms down her pants legs and walked forward once more. She stopped as she found Betty kneeing at the side of the destroyed little garden. She was so still.

"Why are you here?" Betty's soft voice husked out after a few moments of Veronica just simply silently looking at her. She didn't turn her eyes. She didn't need to. She knew whom was behind her. She always knew whenever Veronica Lodge was anywhere near her.

"I came to help you." Veronica soft voice spoke. "I want to help you get your garden back."

"You don't have to do it. Like I said in class. You aren't the one whom destroyed it." Betty's eyes lifted to meet the soft chocolate ones across from hers. "You should go and enjoy your life."

Veronica sighed. "I haven't enjoyed my life in a very long time Betty." She shook her head. "I'm so sick and tired of hating my every thought and action." She breathed in. "My mother hates my past few years also. She wants me to be the little sweet innocent child I was before I realized what the world truly was about."

Betty listened. Not to the words. But to the tired soul that was crying out for rest.

"I want to be a better person." Veronica finished as her eyes lowered. A tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm just so tired Betty. I'm just so fucking damn tired."

"My garden is always the best place that I found to relax." Betty softly spoke. "I think I can handle having another human being whom finds the solace they need in it."

Veronica's eyes lifted. "Are you sure?"

Betty silently nodded.

"Okay." Veronica whispered.

Betty reached over and took one of Veronica's hands in her own. She gently lowered it to the up turned dirt. "First you need to feel the soil. Allow your center to take in the earth's center." She spoke in a soft tone.

BettyandVeronicaBettyandVeronicaBettyandVeronicaBettyandVeronicaBettyandVeronicaBettyandVeronica

The little garden grew in the weeks that the two teenage girls attended to it. It grew even more beautiful then when Betty worked on it on her own.

Veronica lifted her eyes when she felt Betty's eyes on her. "You know it's rude to stare B." She gently chided.

"You started it." Betty brought back.

Veronica's eyes widen slightly. "How did I start this? I didn't stare at you first. Hello I'm the one whom called you out."

"You stared at me years ago in preschool." Betty folded her arms. "Matter of fact you stared at me ever since."

A light blush hit Veronica's all ready warm cheeks. "Why didn't ever say anything? I mean I didn't mean to stare at you. For many many years." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Betty shot back. "I was waiting for you to speak to me. But you never did." Her eyes lowered. "I just figured that you truly didn't want to be my friend was all."

"I wanted to be your friend B. I always wanted to be your friend." Veronica softly spoke.

Betty shook her head in denial.

"Please look at me B." Veronica pleaded.

Betty slowly raised her eyes to meet Veronica's. "Look I always understood why."

"No you didn't." Veronica shook her head. "I was a chicken even way back when I was only six years old. I was a chicken from following what my soul truly wanted." She sighed. "I had way too much of my father's values in me even before I realized what values meant. I didn't have enough courage to follow my mom's values."

"Like I said Veronica I always understood." Betty shrugged as she got up from the chair. She walked over and knelt down next to the garden. Her hands tended to the delicate flowers that were starting to bloom.

 _I lost so much time all because I didn't allow myself to trust in fate._ Veronica silently watched Betty. "I don't want to lose this B." She softly spoke after a half hour of silence.

"I don't either." Betty's soft voice spoke. "But I will fully understand if we do lose this."

"You don't think that I can stay soft like this for long do you?" Veronica asked in a broken voice.

Betty turned around and found a very broken Veronica Lodge with her arms wrapped around her thin waist in the chair. She stood to her feet and moved over to the fragile girl. She knelt down in front of her and leaned forward to wrap her arms around Veronica. She managed to pull the shorter girl down into her lap and she silently held the brunette as she silently sobbed into her neck. She gently started to rock side to side and soothing massaged her fingers into the brunette's back and sides.

Veronica clung to Betty. She held on for dear life.

"I will never leave you on purpose." Betty's whisper promised in Veronica's ear.

Veronica's soul took that promise and wrapped it around tightly. Her soul cried out to Betty's. She just couldn't speak the physical words.

Betty smiled softly as her soul felt Veronica's soul ever lasting promise. Her eyes closed as she held Veronica ever so tightly against her.

 **End**


End file.
